


A Misunderstanding?

by MuxutxuBat



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuxutxuBat/pseuds/MuxutxuBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwoo can't believe Mino's reaction to Kim Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misunderstanding?

 

Jinwoo is pissed he didn’t think this would ever become such an issue, but he can’t even look at Mino or any of the other members for that matter. He’s only worried about finding a way out of the dorm and to some peace and quiet. This is obviously easier said than done, he’s used to being followed by cameras on a regular basis, he’s also gotten fairly used to being recognized on the street, but to actually be told when he can leave, well, that’s not going to come easy in this situation.

 Mino is confused. He doesn’t know what he said wrong or why Jinwoo is acting this way, he was just playing! Well, kind of, he was joking about dating Jinwoo, right? It was just because he was dressed as a girl…right? There’s nothing to read into how hard he tried to impress Jinwoo’s father when the group visited Imjado, or how they shared a bed those few nights in Japan. Those nights, where Mino tried to blame his sleepless state on Jinwoo snoring when it really might have been the way Jinwoo kept snuggling up to him that made him have to take a breather.  Ugh, he had to find his hyung and figure things out face to face.

 Jinwoo was not trying to come face to face with anyone, but when he ran into Seungri he knew there was very little he could do but break down. They were close, after all, Seungri hyung had taken care of him when he first came to Seoul to train.  It was stupid to think that the overzealous maknae  would really offer any sound advice, though.

“Yaaaaaaa, look at you! Are those false eyelashes? You look better than I did in our parodies, and that’s saying something because I was totally cute!”

“Hyuuuuuung, can you just not comment on all of this?” Jinwoo was making hand motions to indicate his whole school girl get up.

“Jinwoo-yah, tell your hyung what’s wrong, this is the most emotional I’ve seen you in a while.”

 Just at that moment, Mino came running around the corner, knocking into Seungri who in turn ran into and knocked Jinwoo down on the ground. He twisted his ankle in his heels and when Mino went to help him up he was met with an icy glare.

“Don’t touch me, don’t look at me, actually, I’d really prefer it if you would stop breathing around me, right now.”

“Hyung!” Mino suddenly had tears in his eyes.

“Uh, do you guys want me to…leave? Hoobae drama isn’t really my area of expertise, should I call Tablo hyung?”

“No thank you hyung, can you help me up and out of here, please?”

“Jinwoo, please stay, why won’t you talk to me? What did I do wrong?”

“I think you guys need to talk, here let me,” Seungri helped him up and gave what some might call a protective glare in Mino’s direction before getting totally engrossed in a text conversation while walking off.

“Hyungiiiie~” Mino knew his aegyo was very rarely ignored by Jinwoo, but the silence that followed his attempt was enough to give him the bad kind of goosebumps.

“Mino, I really don’t want to talk to you, like, really and truly. Right now I am on the verge of a saying a million things that will help neither of us, can’t you just let me go?”

“NO! Hyung stop shutting down on me! Do you know how fucked up my head is right now? Do you think I can concentrate on this stupid parody if we don’t straighten things out? You are one of my favorite people on this entire planet, quite possibly THE single person who makes me feel good about myself, the only person I can really be me around without having a single care in the world, please don’t do this. Please, hyung.” Mino hadn’t realized how just half a day of the silent treatment from the older boy had affected him so dramatically, he came down a little peeved at the cold shoulder but now he was on the verge of tears. He was truly scared of the situation he was in.

Jinwoo didn’t know what to do, he had always had a soft spot for his partner in cutesy crime and to see that he was making Mino feel so down on himself? Well, that was enough to make him feel like someone had ripped open his chest and punched him straight in the heart.

“Okay, okay, calm down, Mino, breathe with me, ok? Please don’t cry, no one wants to see that face right now.” He tried joking a little bit even though he was still quite upset himself, he knew when being the eldest meant he had to control situations calmly.

 After a few minutes of Jinwoo’s warm fingers rubbing circles on the back of his neck,  Mino felt like he might melt into a puddle of butter, but he was still scared of what he did to make his hyung, his Jinwoo (and when did he start thinking of him like that, as his?) so upset, he never got angry.

“I’ve really fucked this one up.” He thought to himself while trying to think of something to say that wouldn’t make Jinwoo , who had started moving his hand in bigger motions further down his spine, stop.  But it was Jinwoo who beat him to the punch.

“Mino-yah, are you okay now?”  

Mino couldn’t do anything but shrug, because he wasn’t okay, he was scared out of his wits and confused on about a million levels.

“Do you have any idea why I’ve been upset the last few hours?”

To this Mino shook his head, he really could not think of one thing that would have upset him, did the jokes about dating piss him off? Since when was Jinwoo hyung homophobic? No, that couldn’t be it, if anyone was more accepting than the other members, it had to be Jinwoo.

“Can you tell me hyung? I’ll listen to anything you have to say, you can even yell at me if I did something that really pissed you off, I won’t get upset, I’ll take whatever punishment you want, I just…I can’t have you be mad at me.” He finished that last part in a whisper.

Looking down at his hands, Mino realized he was way farther into this than he originally thought. It wasn’t just the girly attire, he cared about his hyung as a man, he wasn’t interested in him just because he made a really pretty girl, though that might be something he’d be into exploring.

His digression into other territories, was cut short when Jinwoo lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

“What were you thinking of when you made all of those jokes earlier? Were you serious, that as a girl you’d date me?”

“I…wait. What? Why are you asking that? Are you mad that I made dating jokes? I don’t think the fans will assume you’re gay just from a couple of jokes, they think that stuff is adorable, it’s part of our charm, we are close enough to make jokes about that kind of stuff right?”

“That’s what I thought.” Jinwoo got up to walk away when Mino put his hand on his bicep, not holding him back, but expressing that he wanted Jinwoo to stay.

Mino got his wish when Jinwoo turned to him, but he wasn’t anticipating the totally devastated look on his hyung’s face when he looked up at him.

“Hyung? What’s really going on? Can you please tell me, please don’t make that face, here…” Mino used his sleeve to dab at the tears that were forming in the corners of Jinwoo’s eyes.

“I’m fine, it’s ok, I’m fine.” Jinwoo was only thinking of all the ways Mino could basically say that they were just friends, that they were brothers and nothing else.

That’s when Mino did something totally unexpected.

Mino stood up completely and in one moment, he kissed Jinwoo’s right eyelid, cupping his face in his hands. When he had finished, he let their foreheads rest against each other’s as they exchanged deep breaths, their mouths within inches of each other.

“Wh-what, was that for?” Jinwoo asked, quietly, scared that if he spoke too loud Mino would get scared and run away treating him as if he was the one that was referred to as a deer all the time.

Mino pulled away with his hands placed lightly on Jinwoo’s shoulders, “Hyung, I’m sorry I did that without asking, it’s just…Well, you were crying and I /hate/ seeing you cry. I hate seeing you cry probably as much as I hate seeing my mom or my sister cry. I don’t know when I started to have such strong feelings towards you, you’ve always been a part of my family but…” Mino couldn’t finish, he was too busy trying to figure out the look on his hyung’s face.

“What are you trying to say, Mino-yah?” Jinwoon couldn’t get his hopes up, he couldn’t afford to be the cause of a rift in the group.

“Hyung, I don’t know!” Mino took a step back and looking 100% done. How did Jinwoo expect him to answer his questions when all he can think about is not upsetting him anymore?

“Yah, don’t yell at me, do you think I’ve forgotten that I’m upset with you? Do you think any of this is easy? Do you think I haven’t waited for you to be like this with me and now that you have it’s only because I’m dressed up like a stupid fucking school girl!” Jinwoo was done as well. This wasn’t how he ever imagined confessing his feelings to the younger boy. He turned to walk away when he felt a tug on his wig.

Mino pulled the wig right off of Jinwoo’s head, and after he dropped it to the floor took the nylon cap off of his hyung’s head to reveal a disheveled mess of black hair. He pulled Jinwoo closer and buried his nose into that hair. Underneath the smell of aftershave was a smell he’d all but memorized, it was Jinwoo. His Jinwoo. Had his hyung really just confessed?

“What are you doing now? Are you a puppy or something? Stop sniffing me, look at me!” Jinwoo, pushed Mino away from him, gently and he was not at all pleased with the dopey grin on Mino’s face.

Mino knew that Jinwoo was still annoyed, but he was still trying to process what had just happened, and then he realized he had to explain himself quickly before Jinwoo got so annoyed he’d forget ever wanting Mino to kiss him.

“Hyuuuuuuung, it’s not like that. How could you ever think it would be like that?  I didn’t say all of that stuff today about falling in love with you because you were dressed like a girl, and I for sure didn’t kiss you just now because you were wearing a wig and makeup. I think I’ve wanted to for a long time. You’ve always been the one I look to for love and support, why wouldn’t I care about you as more than just friends or band mates? I wish I had realized it earlier, I really do, I wish it could have been before this parody so that you would never have to question me. I wish that I was capable of manning up and spooning the hell out of you when we shared a bed in Japan, but I still don’t have a lot of experience with dating and I’ve never been hit with so many feelings at once, I just think I was subconsciously scared of what you would do if you found out and didn’t feel the same way?”

Jinwoo felt the blush creep up his chest and over his face. He’d been told that he always looked on the verge of tears and part of him hoped that Mino would just think that’s what was happening right now because he was really going to let them fall if he didn’t get a hold of himself.

“Really?” he whispered softly.

“Absolutely, positively, for sure. Fa SHO-“

Jinwoo put his hand over Mino’s mouth and laughed, Mino was totally dumb struck by the beauty of his older friend, his older…wait, were they like, officially dating now? Is this how these things worked? At that moment he really wished he could pause life and call his sister, he didn’t want to fuck this one up.

“Hyung?”

“Hm?”

“Do you…maybe…want to be my boyfriend now? Would it be ok if I called you that?”

Jinwoo smiled and then nodded, “Sure, let’s call each other that from now on, boyfriend. “


End file.
